


True Happiness

by Queza De Santi (dsantiqueza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramione_remix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsantiqueza/pseuds/Queza%20De%20Santi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thinks maybe Ron isn’t her ‘true love’, after all. But, someone else is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Couple:** Kristoff  & Anna, from Disney’s Frozen  
>  **Word Count:** 940  
>  **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.   
> **Warning(s):** None.  
>  **Author's Note:** First of all, a very big **THANK YOU** to all my wonderful betas – who put up with me, and gave me honest critique, all in a very short time – **Nitsrek** , **Tami** , and **Hazel**. Thank you, as well, to Lia, from H &V, for her quick responses and great help while I was looking for a beta. And, of course, to the **mods of** for their help, as well as this Fest. Thank you for giving me the chance to get back into writing (fan fiction), and muddle along with the greater ones. It’s been an honor.

Hermione lay huddled in front of the fire in her office. It was a month till her wedding to Ron, and she suddenly realised her mistake.

He didn’t love her; their previous fight had clearly shown this. She was actually amazed they lasted this long, now that she thought about it. They had been fighting all their lives, since they met on the Hogwarts Express back when they were eleven, and the only thing that had changed was the intensity. What others mistook as passion was, in truth, points at which they could never truly get along. It was so obvious, but it took her until now to see it.

_He_ had seen it from the start though. _He_ had told her so, in fact, and she didn’t listen.

———Flashback———

__  
“I see you and the Weasel are finally getting hitched,” a familiar drawl came in through her office door.

_“Wha— Malfoy?” Hermione looked up in surprise._

_“Granger.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Trying to figure out what kind of potion the Weasel must have slipped you to make the brightest witch of our age even consider marrying such a tool,” came the immediate response._

_Unsure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Hermione simply stared._

_“So,” he began, when she hadn’t spoken for a while, “why **are** you marrying him?”_

_“Why do you care?” Hermione’s immediate reaction finally came to play. When Draco only raised his eyebrow in response, Hermione sighed before replying, “Because he’s my best friend, and we’re meant to be together.”_

_Draco stared disbelievingly at her for a few moments before saying, “Let me get this straight: you’re marrying him because he’s your ‘best friend’?”_

_Hermione glared indignantly. “And what do you know about having friends, Malfoy?”_

_“Enough to know that you deserve more than just a ‘friend’ to spend the rest of your life with,” Draco said, “or at least that’s what I’ve been told.”_

_With those shocking words, and a meaningful look, Draco left Hermione gaping at her door.  
_

———End Flashback———

A knock had come on the door just then, breaking through her steadily despairing thoughts. When a mop of black hair poked through the doorway, Hermione forced herself to smile.

“Hermione?”

“Come in, Harry,” Hermione called without moving from her spot.

Her other best friend entered the room and took a seat beside her.

“So,” he began after a few moments of silence, “is this it? Are you happy, Hermione?”

Hermione couldn’t help but snort at the irony. “Honestly, Harry? You know I’m not. Ron’s not… he’s not marrying me because he loves me. I’m just another step up against his brothers, along with his claim to being one of the ‘Saviours of the Wizarding World’. And while I do love him—the same way I love you—he’s not my ‘true love’.”

Harry stared at her shrewdly before replying, “But, you know who is, don’t you?”

It always managed to startle Hermione when Harry proved his astuteness, but she was certainly grateful for his subtle encouragement. “Yes. Yes, I think I do.”

He only grinned in reply.

Harry knew, of course he did. He had been around longer than Ron, and he had been there through some of her interactions with Draco.

He knew that Draco came by her office almost everyday, just to snark a bit or bother her with whatever she was working on that day. He knew that Hermione looked forward to those times. He knew that Draco would often start an argument with her—one that would escalate till it could be heard for miles around—just because he liked to challenge her stubborn nature. He knew that, though Hermione remained stubborn about it, she sometimes agreed more with Draco’s points than her own. He knew that Draco didn’t really try to insult Hermione as much as bait her to see if she’d get angry. He knew that Hermione knew that, but she’d pretend to get angry anyway. Harry even knew that, when Hermione went to try and convince her parents to bless her marriage to Ron, it was Draco who accompanied her, albeit complaining the entire time.

Thus, Harry knew—and had known for a long time, even when Draco and Hermione didn’t—that they could very well be classified under the category of ‘true love’. He couldn’t believe it had taken them so long to see it.

“I need to find Draco,” Hermione’s voice suddenly broke the stillness. “Harry, do you know where he is?”

Harry raised his eyebrow, looking at her like she was crazy.

“Right, of course you don’t,” Hermione answered herself with a slight chuckle. She got up quickly and made her way to the door. Before she could get very far though, the door suddenly burst open.

“Hermione!”

Harry should have known that he would come soon enough.

“Draco! What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, not even hiding the smile on her face at this pleasant surprise.

“I— I thought… That is… Heard you had a fight with the Weasel?” Draco stammered, bemused.

“Oh, I did.”

When she didn’t elaborate, he raised his eyebrow in question. “And? You seem… happy about this. Why?”

“I’m not happy about it. I just realised that… I’m not happy with him. But you… I’m happy with you.”

“With me? Well, well, well, Granger, what do you know?” Draco said, a grin threatening to break through his snarky demeanour as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. “I’m pretty happy with you now, too.”

As he bent down to give her a kiss, she thought she may have found her ‘true love’ after all.


End file.
